


Atlas

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Planet, Bondage, Chains, Diamond Authority - Freeform, End of the World, Escapism, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Saving the World, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: White Diamond felt the weight of the whole world on her shoulders, literally.





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Atlas is the titan from Greek mythology, who holds the sky on his shoulders.

The ground shook, metal building's groaned under the stress, as pieces stretched and snapped under the pressure. Another chunk of Homeworld cracked and started to drift into space. 

First responder Amethysts, released their whips and lassoed pieces of jutted out buildings on the separated land mass, trying with all their might to fight the pull of gravity, in a tug of war, as it began to drag them with it.

An army of Era 1 Peridots sprung into action, lifting their hands together and jointly held the piece still with their ferrokinesis. 

Monochrome Pearls arrived, with White Diamond's energy charged chains and thickly weaved ropes. Quartz soldier Jaspers and Amethyst's took these and spun up buildings in a blur, jumping from up high and landing on the newly separated planet chunk. 

The group laced the white glowing ropes and chains to all points around the chunk, affirming it in place.

White Diamond felt the strain from her palace and flexed her bound wide arms as she adjusted herself to the newly added weight tugging on her.

White's glow of energy brightened for a second before retuning it's spectrum frequency to it's constant normal aroura. 

White closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ceiling, getting used to her newest bondage that was placed on her. 

She felt the weight of the whole world on her shoulders, literally. 

As eons passed, she sometimes wished she could be free from this awful place, but she couldn't let go. She loved her gems as a mother and that strength kept her going. 

Above all else, she was a Diamond and this was her duty. 

To cradle Homeworld and her children. No matter the strain. They were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Swaggy Thunder's theory on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyUtL33cFcs


End file.
